Humilde
by Emiita
Summary: Definitivamente, ese día, Sasuke Uchiha estaba raro. ¿Era bipolar? ¿Tendría la regla? Uh. – ¡Jodido ególatra! ¡Se más humilde!–gritó Sakura con las mejillas sonrojada. Sasuke negó con la cabeza, la humildad no estaba en su diccionario.


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alternativo. Palabras obscenas. Tiene OoC, seguramente. Es raro, random e insulso a la vez xD.

**Nº. Palabras:** 1585.

**Resumen: **Definitivamente, ese día, Sasuke Uchiha estaba raro. ¿Era bipolar? ¿Tendría la regla? Uh. – ¡Jodido ególatra! ¡Se más humilde!–gritó Sakura con las mejillas sonrojada. Sasuke negó con la cabeza, la humildad no estaba en su diccionario.

* * *

**Humilde**

Lo único que se escucha en el salón de clases es el incesante _tic tac_ del reloj y que alguien la mate, pero es desquiciante. A lo lejos, apenas se puede distinguir las voces de los pocos alumnos que se han quedado retrasados hablando con sus compañeros y Sakura comienza a perder la poca paciencia que tiene.

¿Por qué mierda está ella castigada? ¡Joder, ella no hizo nada! ¡Estúpido profesor! Maldita Ino, todo era su culpa. ¿Quién la manda a meterse en medio de una jodida pelea? -nota mental: Sakura deja de ser tan gilipollas y aléjate lo más posible de futuras peleas.- Y quizás la peor parte es que a la otra chica involucrada no la castigaron, sino que le dieron un aviso, un pequeño regaño y ella se llevó el premio gordo sin comerlo ni beberlo ¡qué genial! -¿Ino? Ino huyó como una cobarde y le prometió devolvérsela, como si de verdad fuera hacerlo, esa cerda.-

Tamborileó los dedos encima de la mesa, resoplando con pesadez y frustración, desviando la mirada hacia el campo de futbol desértico. Los viernes no había prácticas -joder, ni siquiera se podía alegrar un poco la vista o, al menos, reírse del grupo de paletos que conformaba el equipo de su escuela.-

Sakura no soportó mucho en la misma posición y acompañó el ritmo de sus dedos con el del pie, mientras mentalmente mataba a Ino de una forma bastante sádica, a decir verdad.

–Deja de hacer eso.

Ella rodó los ojos, hastiada. Genial. Se le había olvidado que no estaba sola en el aula de castigo. Sasuke, el mejor amigo de Naruto estaba allí -no sabía muy bien por qué-. El chico popular. Y sí, vale, no lo iba a negar, el cabrón tenía buen tipo y era atractivo, y sí, joder, le atraía sexualmente hablando, pero su personalidad fría, cortante y de pocas palabras lograba que hasta una planta se muriera de aburrimiento a su lado -además, cuando tenían seis años y ella le confesó de manera tímida _"A Sakura le gusta Sasuke"_ él le gritó "_Fea_", escuchándolo toda su clase, y le tiró del pelo. Fue humillante.-

– ¿Él qué? –preguntó haciéndose la desentendida, sin mirarlo.

–Tks, el ruido.

– ¿Te molesta? –lo miró de medio lado y tamborileó y movió la pierna de tal forma que se escuchara más.

–Evidentemente, sí. Para.

–No quiero.

Sakura fue infantil, pero el aburrimiento mataba neuronas.

–No seas ridícula.

–A nadie más le molesta el ruido.

–Porque no hay nadie más aquí.

Sasuke parecía contenerse, pero pese a su fría capa indiferente, su cabreo se notaba. Y eso a Sakura le divertía. No era tan perfecto como quería ser. Se giró en su asiento de medio lado, él estaba dos pupitres más allá.

–Con más razón, el aula no es solo tuya, y lamento informarte de que no eres el maldito ombligo del mundo, Uchiha, así que ¿te molesta que haga ruido? Jódete, no me importa.

Él alzó una ceja.

– ¿Desde cuándo me hablas así? Que yo recuerde siempre te sonrojabas y me hacías la pelota.

Y eso fue un golpe a su orgullo. Mierda, vale, no solo se le declaró cuando tenía seis años, sino que aun con doce la gustaba ¿vale? -y era un perro faldero, sí, eso quizás también- Pero ya no, había madurado y solo era atracción sexual ¡sexual! -tenía hormonas como cualquier adolescente de diecisiete años.-

–Desde que tú hablas, pensaba que tu vocabulario se conformaba solo de monosílabos, insultos y sonidos de garganta.

Se miraron durante algunos segundos a los ojos, retándose con la mirada. Sasuke sonreía de medio lado, parecía complacido pese a que Sakura le haya contestado grosera. ¿Pero quién entendía a Sasuke? Ella dudaba que a veces Naruto, con su pequeño cerebro de hormiga lo pudiera comprender completamente.

El silencio se levantó como una muralla, nuevamente entre ellos, pero no de manera incómoda, más bien se ignoraron mutuamente, sin encontrar tema de conversación. Sakura volvió a mirar la hora y se maldijo mentalmente. ¿El profesor nunca pensaba venir? Su castigo solo consistía en perder el tiempo, allí sentados reflexionando sobre sus actos -qué gran reflexión estaba haciendo ella.-

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó Sakura.

– ¿Y ahora quieres hablar? –dijo sardónico.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Me aburro y no tengo nada mejor que hacer, y por lo que veo, tú tampoco. Por una vez que malgaste saliva no creo que te mueras.

El rodó los ojos.

–Hmp, peleé con el profesor por una diferencia de opiniones.

–Te cogerá manía.

–Me tiene manía–la corrigió Sasuke.

–Con más razón.

–Hmp, no me importa mucho. Soy bueno en física, aunque me tenga manía, si el examen está aprobado no puede simplemente suspenderme.

– ¿Eres consciente de que estás siendo ególatra?

–No soy ególatra, se llama sinceridad.

– ¿Sabes lo que es la humildad? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

–A veces si eres demasiado humilde significa o bien que no tienes confianza ninguna en ti mismo o que estás siendo hipócrita para causar buena impresión. –bostezó. –Prefiero ser ególatra.

–Es una visión un poco extremista de la humildad.

Se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

–Nada.

Él la miró escéptico y Sakura suspiró.

–Ino se peleó con otra chica, yo traté de separarla y el profesor me vio a mí empujando a la otra.

–Hmp, estúpida.

–No es necesario que tú lo digas, ya lo sé, gracias. –le respondió molesta.

– ¿Tú puedes darme tu opinión y yo no?

–Yo... –trató de buscar algún tipo de excusa coherente, pero no la encontró. –Vale, tú ganas, esta vez.

–Yo siempre gano.

–Otra vez siendo ególatra.

–Es la verdad.

–Lo que tú digas. –comentó girándose en su asiento, dándole el sí como a los locos.

Tuvieron que pasar otros quince minutos más, en los que estuvieron en total silencio, sumergidos cada uno en su propio mundo -Sakura se dedicó a dibujar en una libreta monigotes sin nariz y Sasuke sacó su reproductor de música- hasta que el profesor a cargo les informó de que podían irse, no sin echarles un debido sermón.

Sakura recogió sus cosas y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando chochó con la mirada negra de Sasuke de frente, a pocos centímetros de invadir su espacio personal. Bien, vale, hoy Sasuke estaba raro. Hablaba y ahora se acerca a ella. ¿Era bipolar? ¿Tenía la regla? Uh.

– ¿Qué diab...?

–Yo siempre gano y no soy ególatra. –la interrumpió.

Ella colocó sus brazos en jarras, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Quién mierda entendía a este tío?

–No te comprendo. Desde que nos conocemos siempre me has tratado como si no existiera o en su caso, como si te molestara, y ahora hablas conmigo.

–Eres molesta y como tú dijiste, no tengo nada mejor qué hacer.

–No soy tu juguete para entretenerte cuando te aburres, Sasuke. –añadió–Y sí eres ególatra.

– La humildad es falsa.

–La humildad es ser consciente de ti mismo y actuar siempre por orgullo puede llegar a herirnos más a nosotros que a los demás.

–El orgullo es valorarnos a nosotros mismos, si tú no te sabes reconocer, los demás no lo harán.

–Y a veces por orgullosos perdemos a los demás por no saber reconocerlos.

–Sigues teniendo una visión muy inocente del mundo, Sakura.

Se encogió de hombros, despreocupadamente.

–Ese es mi problema ¿algo más? –preguntó con cierta antipatía.

–Antes nunca me hubieras contradicho.

–Antes tenía doce años y era estúpida.

–Sigues siendo estúpida.

Sakura lo miró mal.

– ¿Entonces por qué hablas conmigo?

–Eres estúpida, pero no al mismo nivel de cuando tenías doce años. Y me gustan las tercas malhabladas.

Ella abrió la boca sin saber exactamente qué responder ante eso, no sabiendo si se estaba burlando de ella, la estaba insultando o estaba siendo sincero. De todos modos, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar algo más -y estar mucho más rato boqueando como un pez-, los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos detuvieron cualquier hilo de pensamiento del cerebro Haruno.

Vale, definitivamente, hoy, Sasuke Uchiha estaba raro. Le hablaba, invadía su espacio personal -algo sagrado en la vida del chico- y la besaba. ¿Estaría drogado? ¿Borracho? Una pequeña mordida en su labio inferior interrumpió esas preguntas paranoicas y la hizo abrir la boca por la sorpresa, dándole total acceso a él para adentrar su lengua dentro de su cavidad y explorarla al máximo -y joder, esa maldita lengua hacia magia-

Todo fue rudo, pura lujuria hormonal, típica investigación adolescente sobre el cuerpo humano. Manos en la cintura, pecho contra pecho, cabello revuelto y labios hinchados. Sakura acabó jadeante y con las mejillas coloradas.

La sonrisa de autosuficiencia estaba pintada en el rostro de Sasuke cuando se separaron en busca de oxígeno, y pese a que él también fuera un jodido humano, se encontraba más estoico que ella -puto Uchiha-

–Yo siempre gano, Sakura–le susurró al oído, enviando descargas eléctricas por toda su columna vertebral. –Y beso de puta madre. –añadió, mordiéndole el lóbulo.

Sakura se quedó donde estaba con las piernas temblándole como si sus huesos no fueran más que gelatina, rozando con sus dedos los labios recientemente besados y mirando a la nada como una completa estúpida. No reaccionó hasta que Sasuke cerró la puerta de la clase con un pequeño _pum_.

– ¡Jodido ególatra! ¡Se más humilde!–gritó, quejándose, con las mejillas sonrojadas al extremo.

Ella no lo pudo ver, pero Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, cínico. La humildad no estaba en su maldito diccionario, y él se encargaría de hacerle ver a Sakura el jodido por qué -oh, sí.-

* * *

_Puede ser ridículo, pero tenía ganas de escribir un fic, pero no sabía de qué pareja ni nada, quería igual subir algo de Sasuke y Sakura porque estoy tardándome demasiado con la actualización de Amante de Sangre, por no hablar de Mi Guardaespaldas, que lo tengo parado provisionalmente._

_Sobre el fic...bueno, sé que tiene OoC, pero me salió así y ando desentrenada con estos dos. Es un AU y no quería poner a Sakura como la típica adolescente enamorada de Sasuke y que muere por él, quería darle algo de orgullo y últimamente me salen diálogos que me gustan, con respuestas que considero meramente divertidas y con cierto toque irónico (cierto, sé que se pueden mejorar, conste). Estando en esta situación no lo veo tal horrible el cambio de personalidad, quizás en Sasuke es más notorio por eso de que habla...pero siempre no puede ser un completo amargado que no dice ni la hora, no lo sé, no estoy dentro de la macabra cabeza de su verdadero autor (que me da pereza escribir su nombre xD o en su caso, buscarlo, para ver como se escribe bien, dado el caso xD)...sin más..._

_Nos leemos, babys~ _


End file.
